


Cookie

by Morenita326



Series: Voyager Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Insinuations, i wish i was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: I decided I wanted to honour a gif.So I did.https://embed.tumblr.com/embed/post/t6XXB3yo0jHGwON4uRNg0Q/171429502794





	Cookie

She had been slithering with a smile through the small crowd when she subtly swayed his way. Her cup was almost empty, her moves had become slower and his body warmer.

“What’s so funny?”

She was facing the table he was lining against. She licked her lower lip and swallowed closing her eyes.

“You are drunk”

She looked at him raising her brows.

“What if I am?”

Her eyes sparkled and he ignited.

“You need to eat”

He offered her a cookie. She frowned but took it, eyes fix in his. She pressed her teeth into the tender texture and applied her lips around the bite mark. The taste made her moan closing her eyes. Oh how he wished he was that cookie.


End file.
